50 sentences about one pairing Bart & Ollie
by Babydracky
Summary: Yes, Bart was younger than Oliver but age was just a number. 50 sentences about the love Bart and Ollie are sharing...or not.


_**Smallville; Oliver Queen/Green Arrow x Bart Allen/Impulse; set Alpha**_

**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow X Bart Allen/Impulse  
**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** PG/T  
**Summary:** Yes, Bart was younger than Oliver but age was just a number. I had 50 themes, so I decide 50 sentences about one pairing.  
**Warnings:** Bart is younger than Oliver, but if we do respect the TV Show, in the Season 6 he should be legal (or at least turnes 18 really soon)  
English is not my native language and I do not have a beta, sorry for all the mistakes you'll have to deal with.

1) He wasn't a baby anymore, really, he just knew how to take care of himself but Bart certainly wouldn't deny to Oliver the right to **comfort** him after he broke his ankle during a dangerous mission.

2) Indirect **kiss** some strange people name it, and as ridiculous as it can be, Bart just couldn't not blush when he drank from the same bottle as Oliver did, thinking the all time about his oh!so perfect and full lips.

3) Oliver's voice is so different from Green Arrow's, so nice, so **soft**, Bart would die for the Green Arrow, he knows that, but he'd be ready to kill for Oliver.

4) **Pain** isn't being hurt during a mission, no this is just like feeling numb, true pain is waiting for the day Oliver will find the perfect woman who would fit him perfeclty.

5) Bart has always been able to eat anything, as long as he could remember, but the day the Green Arrow cooked him his speciality, a _Gratin Dauphinois_, Bart knew that he'd die for those French p**otatoes**!

6) Oliver sighs thinking that, yes, the day has come to call him an old guy because he definitely can't understand the youngster member of the League standing in the **rain** outside on the balcony, for hours, listening to his mp3, never would he see that Bart was trying really hard to hide his tears.

7) There is one thing on this Earth that Oliver Queen always despised, it was **chocolate**, but he never said a word to Bart when the teen came to him every week, his so perfectly and trained puppy face on, to have his favorite chocolate cake.

8) Oliver always knew **happiness** wasn't for him, whatever he did he'll always be hurt at the end, still he didn't regret anything when he was able to watch their League going on, when he could hear Bart happyly laughing.

9) It was his first gift since the day he left the place he once called home; okay it was just a **telephone** Oliver bought him for work but it was still a present, right?

10) He never would have believe that his **ears** could turn as red as his outfit until the day he laid his eyes on a sleeping and nude Oliver Queen, watching his strong torso move so sighlty and hearing his so soft breath; too bad Chloe couldn't make him so tight in his pants.

11) "Impulse? What kind of code **name** was that anyway" growled Bart, speeding to his new mission, secretly grinning that the Boss was the one to choose it.

12) Bart never thought too much about sex, he just didn't have time or more likely patience to wait for a girl, but he truly believe that **sensual** was a word create to describe a wonderful and amazing girl, a goddess, it was until the day he saw for the first time the Green Arrow shoot a powerful arrow, bending his arc, tensing his muscles, and Bart knew then that this perfect painting of the SuperHero would live as the most sensual picture he'd ever see.

13) He said he was not afraid to die but he so doesn't know that Bart Allen wouldn't leave anyone, let-alone **Death**, takes him away.

14) Bart was ashamed that his first time was him having his **sex** in his too impatient and a little too rough hand, watching an asleep Oliver Queen, knowing that the blond's hand would have been more gentle, more caring, the only tought sent him over the edge.

15) The first time he touched him, it felt like burning, the second time it felt like freezing; Bart definitely doesn't know what to think about the way a simple **touch** of that creamy skin could make him so high, but his powerful legs know that in these moments they just can't carry the teen's weight as they imperceptibly shake.

16) Oliver has to confront his pathetic **weakness** when Clark came to save the day when he shoot Lex heartily, but he understood that if Bart could forgive him for using those drugs and even still going on on believing in him, he should try to learn to forgive himself for his past mistakes.

17) Oliver Queen just doesn't cry, that was definitely not a part of the character, he just couldn't save the **tears** of relieve from rolling on his cheeks when Bart succeed to prevent him to shoot his parents' murderers.

18) His **speed** wouldn't help him to run away fast enough from the sight of his Ollie wet kissing that woman, that Lois, nore far enough to not hear anymore their pleased moans.

19) Nobody was fast enough to catch him, not even Clark, not even the **wind**, and yet the Green Arrow did catch him, artfully tricking him thanks to a big piece oh his delicious chocolate cake; that day Bart learnt he should let his legs think for him, not his stomach.

20) **Freedom** wasn't being fast enough to run away without fearing being catched, it wasn't neither being faster than the wind, no, freedom was being able to choose to stay, and Bart did stay because of him.

21) "He is the man of my **life**!" She said to Chloe, daydreaming about his prince charming, little does she know that life has turned into a nightmare for Bart since the day she seduced Oliver.

22) He knows what he was feeling the first time he saw that Jimmy Boy with Chloe, **jealousy**, and he so knew she deserves better than him, a better he could be, now he just feels broken seeing Oliver with Lois, knowing he can't be that better one for him.

23) Bart should be happy when Clark told him he was proud of him, proud of the man he became, loyal and devoted to the cause of the League, but he just couldn't because he was too aware that his **devotion** to the League is nothing as strong as the adulation he had for the League's boss.

24) Oliver once said to him that his legs were a gift of God, that he should use them to help people, right now the only miracle Bart was able to see are those big and manly **hands** which are travelling slowly and artfully over his too sensitive skin.

25) Bart has always dreamt about Oliver's flavour, he was pretty sure the man must **taste** like strong musc and sugary bergamot, sweet and hot like an Indien summer, now that he's kneeling in front of the man, his long and shuddering fingers messing with his hair while he was sucking hard on the poisoned wound, he wished the man would groan because of the feeling of his hot mouth on his sensitive skin and not from the unbearable pain.

26) Although Bart hasn't always have an easy or perfect life, he was kind of an optimistic teen, he never dreamt about "happily ever after" because that is just not what boys are dreaming about, still, the day Oliver Queen told him he'll stay by him, **forever**, Bart did blush; he just had a thing for superhero and not prince charming.

27) When he saw all that **blood** staining that little and skinny body Oliver didn't freak out, he meticulously took care of the deep wounds, not even once showing fear or anxiety, a perfect superhero, a perfectly trained warrior, it was long after, when he was left all alone that his strong hands betrayed him, shaking madly as he admited to himself that tonight he nearly lost the boy – forever.

28) His dad used to say that loving a man for another man was a disgusting **sickness**, now that Bart fell so hard for Ollie he understood one important thing; his dad wasn't always right, he so did feel better knowing it.

29) "I don't wanna be told to grow up…" was singing the teenager while doing the dishes, Oliver watching him and nearly going crazy to have to hear this **melody** like for the hundredth time this day, wishing the boy will just shup up or at least stop moving that little – and so not grown up enough - ass of his from under his nose.

30) Bart never understood why this city was called StarCity, even from the last floor of the QueenIndutries' building he wasn't able to see that much **stars** because of the pollution, he rather don't like the place, but he was not really giving a choice, he'd always stay where Oliver Queen will be.

31) Even if he always felt at **home** at the Kents, loving Clark like a brother and knowing Ms Kent would take him in like her own child, he just can't agree to live with them because he knows where his heart belongs, by Oliver side.

32) There were so many people in the room and the masquerate ball was the perfect timing to create the **confusion** in order to let the members of the League infiltrate the place, but when the small "lady" he was dancing with kissed him fully on the lips, after walking over his foot, he was the one to be totally stunned, he so knew he should have chosen Black Canary for the mission and not succombed to Bart's puppy eyes who begged him to be the "one" so that he'll have acces to the buffet.

33) Oliver never was one to be scared, being a child he always thought his parents would protect him from anything, when he lost them he was so unprepared, never thinking about death before, that it hurts him really deeply but then he never had to **fear** for someone else's life, he made him stronger, that's why he would never understand why Bart was actually sulking in his room, refusing to talk to him, when he nearly got killed and answered to the boy's worry that it should be expected one day and that that day the kiddo shouldn't cry.

34) When that **lightning** blasted him a few years ago, Bart thought he would pass away, but he survived; still everytime there is a thunderstorm his heart was beating so fast he thinks he would die from panic, that was still true a few nights ago before he discovered stormy weathers were the best thing ever when one is allowed to sleep its head on Oliver Queen's large torso listening to his strong, steady and comforting heart beating.

35) When AC asked Bart why it took him so long with the Boss, he wasn't ready to nearly killed himself when his Cognac went down the wrong way Bart answering him he was just **bonding** with the Boss, a big smile on his young face, he was so happy to have been able to share a Wii game with Oliver, especially being able for once to kick his ass, but never will it share it with the guys.

36) Oliver discovered one day that it was far more easier and faster for Bart to empty his bank account because of all the food the teen can wolf down per day than for him to make money in the stock **market**; rather scaring.

37) It was really sad that Lex Luthor decided to trust more **technology** than mankind because his amigo, Clark, would have give his life for that man, he still would, but he is suffering very badly from losing his best friend, that's why Bart was so happy to see him befriending Oliver, because Oliver was a true and sincere friend, still he'd have to keep an eye on the two of them, cause Clark should not forget that the Green Arrow is Impulse's private property, he was just nice enough to share.

38) It was easy to find a **gift** for a woman, a piece of jewellery, sweets or flowers, it was harder to find the perfect one for the chosen one, and Bart did tease Oliver because he just always bought that Lois of his red roses, so ordinary, his Chloe at least like tulips and he knew that, so when he saw that so beautiful and genuine smile on Oliver's lips, that one he'll deny later, when he saw the burgundy Cala Lilies on his desk, Bart knew he made his point, they were Oliver's mum favorite flowers, the one she chose for her wedding bouquet, the one Oliver would never offered to Lois, at least, Bart hopes so.

39) AC once told him that he was **smiling** too much to be truly happy, Bart didn't get his point until the moment all his pain bursted out when he heard about his parents' car crash, that one nearly killing them, and when he was able to smile only after crying during long hours in Oliver's arm.

40) **Innocence** wasn't not knowing anything about the evil things happening in the world, nore was it being unaffected by all those teenager and humans' sexual tensions, no, innocence is honestly thinking that you can be loved for what you truly are; skinnier, younger and a man.

41) **Completion** should be the moment when Green Arrow's deep voice says "mission accomplished" but it is not, Bart still felt the adrenaline running through his veins until the precise moment Oliver always left him enterlace their fingers when they're back home.

42) Bart was sitting at the same spot for a really long time, should be at least ten minutes, and he was pouting watching the dark **clouds**, it was raining for days now and Bart was bored, he wanted something to happen, he wanted to go somewhere where the weather would be better, so he sighed very deeply, that was the precise moment Oliver Queen came out of the lift, "Hello sunshine" greated Bart smiling for the first time that day, it'll be all better now.

43) Oliver Queen was for him like StarCity's **sky**, caring and protective, always around him, watching him gently from the high, but unreachable.

44) Bart just don't get what all those people are talking about when it is coming to God, because how can you really just decide to do good actions only to please one "person" and hoping he'll then greet you lovingly, they're doing that to be welcomed in **Heaven**, Bart just hopes he won't have to wait for his death to be welcomed in the all Nirvana world he's craving for while plotting to lie in ambush the Queen man the night of his eighteenth birthday, he did wait too long already.

45) He knew he'll burn in **Hell** for eternity when Bart closed the door of his bedroom after the big Birthday party, leaning on it before walking predatory towards his bed, the young man wouldn't accept "no" as an answer now.

46) Bart knows how girlish it could sound but he really thinks that Oliver's genuine smile was warmer and brighter than any ray of **sun**shine but instead of feeling stupid he just fells in love.

47) Full **moon**; it should explained everything, why Bart had suddently become a babycry, why he just can't stop from sobbing when Oliver at last opened up for him, holding him close up against his heart, telling him he loves him like the little bro he never had.

48) Oliver Queen is just an irresistible and redoubtable man, as smooth as deep water, as churn as breaking **waves**, as unpredictable as seas and oceans and Bart just hope that one day the man will let him cross that secret river of his and drown into his powerful and lovingly embrace.

49) Bart hated being ill, it was worst than the worst nightmare, because being ill means have to take some rest and not move at all, completely unacceptable, but when Oliver's skilled fingers found a way between his messy **hair** and behind his sensible ears, he just couldn't complain anymore, being ill could not be so bad after all.

50) **Supernova** is certainly a really interesting subject of discution, and Cybord had always been a smart guy and nice enough to explain everything to Bart, but really how could he still be concentrated when Oliver is training in front of him, his strong and slim muscles dancing in front of his eyes; the only nascent thing right now was the warmth in his stomach and the only explosion which would take place would be the one in his pants, just great.


End file.
